Orage mécanique
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Escale dans une petite île pour les pirates de Teach, une romance au rendez-vous?


Rating : K+ à priori, je pense choquer personne...Sauf peut être les homophobes à la rigueur...

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, aurais-je une tête à dessiner des mangas ? U.U''

NDA : Merci Gentil Lecteur (GL pour aller plus vite) d'être sur cette fic...Non ne quitte pas la page avant d'avoir lu/ mis une review/ me menacer de mort/ me lapider ! Enfin...S'il te plaît...Bref GL, j'espère que ça va être pas trop nul...TTwTT

_Les tomates sont à disposition pour bombarder l'auteur, servez vous !_

Lafitte déambulait de sa démarche chaloupée habituelle dans les ruelles sombres et étroites d'une ville où l'équipage de Teach avait fait escale. De nombreux nuages noirs commençaient à obstruer le ciel, signe avant coureur d'un orage d'été.

Le navigateur adorait ce temps. Alors que les gens ''normaux'' partaient se terrer pour ne pas finir trempés, il continuait sa marche. Aujourd'hui, il était d'excellente humeur et son capitaine avait recommandé de ne pas faire d'esclandres, une escale somme toute des plus tranquilles s'annonçait.

Ses pas le menèrent sur la jetée. Ravi de cette vue, il s'accouda contre le rebord de pierre, tendant son postérieur vers les passants. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce moment de calme un maximum. Lorsqu'il était avec l'équipage, sa personnalité la plus joyeuse reprenait le dessus mais, cette fois, il avait besoin de solitude. Et de réfléchir.

Avoir rejoint Barbe Noire avait été une excellente chose. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Seulement, une chose l'empêchait de pouvoir répondre sans hésiter à cette question.

Cette chose, s'appelait Van Auger. Il troublait énormément le navigateur, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Lafitte, ayant eu de nombreuses expériences variées, assumant parfaitement sa bisexualité, l'affichant même avait l'air de rebuter profondément le sniper au grand dam de ce dernier.

Lafitte haussa les épaules et respira une bouffée d'air chargé d'humidité. Très bien, Van Auger était hétéro, super pour lui, il était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois au brun de vouloir coucher avec des hétéros, ce qui lui avait valu la plupart du temps un dégoût intense de la part de l'hétéro en question. Il avait toujours tourné la page.

Mais avec Van Auger, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Et le fait de le voir quotidiennement n'arrangeait pas les choses, surtout lorsqu'ils devaient faire équipe. Enfin. Ça allait lui passer. Ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il s'accrochait à l'espoir d'oublier le sniper mais ne le lâchait pas pour autant.

Un éclair brilla dans le ciel d'encre. Le tonnerre suivit peu après. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu à Lafitte pour laisser échapper un soupir quant à son amour impossible, tellement romantique et tragique, les nuages déversaient leurs larmes.

La navigateur aux airs de Marilyn Manson n'avait pas envie de rentrer s'abriter dans un bar. Au contraire, il réussit à se dénicher un coin plus sombre que les autres et déplia ses ailes. Il s'en entoura comme d'une cape, l'eau ruisselant dessus.

Il allait avoir une explication sérieuse avec son compagnon, tirerait les choses au clair et pourrait donc ainsi arrêter de se faire des illusions. Tout reprendrait alors son cours normal.

Entendant des pas venir dans sa direction, Lafitte retira immédiatement ses ailes. De la discrétion avait dit le capitaine, au moins autant que vous pourrez l'être. Il se félicita d'avoir retenu ses larmes, gardant ainsi un mascara net et sa dignité.

Dignité pas conservée très longtemps vu la tête qu'il tira quand il découvrit que les dits pas étaient ceux de Van Auger. Habituellement maître de ses moyens, il se mit à rougir et bafouiller. Si ça se trouve Van Auger n'était peut être pas dégoûté de sa bisexualité mais plutôt du spectacle déprimant qu'il offrait.

« _Je ne pensais pas t-te voir ici, balbutia Lafitte, tu ne devais pas te ravitailler en poudre ?

_ Si mais que nous nous soyons croisés est sûrement un signe du destin.

_Et...Il est censé signifier quoi ce signe du destin ?

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le destin nous le révélera peut être. conclut l'homme au bicorne en haussant les épaules »

Sous le chapeau de Lafitte, c'était la panique la plus complète. C'est seulement après que le sniper se soit éloigné qu'il put retrouver le contrôle de son cerveau. Il revit la discussion. Décidément, si il était aussi ridicule à chaque fois, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pu le mettre dans son lit.

Les membres du navigateur, farouches indépendantistes ces derniers temps jugèrent qu'il était bon de courir après Van Auger. Ce qu'ils firent.

Maudissant la volonté furieuse de son corps, Lafitte tentait de trouver une excuse à présenter pour courir comme un dératé derrière son compagnon. Surtout sous une pluie battante.

Excuse trouvée. Il n'aurait qu'à prétexter vouloir s'abriter sous sa cape puisqu'il ne pouvait sortir ses ailes au milieu de la ville. Merci la pluie.

Van Auger se retourna pour voir le spectacle cocasse de Lafitte courant après lui, tirant une tête elle aussi des plus cocasses, tenant son chapeau.

« _ Encore quelque chose à dire, Lafitte ?

_ Hum...Est ce que le fait que je sois bi te gène ?

_Absolument pas, c'est le destin qui a voulu que tu sois comme ça.

_Et...Si je te disais que je t'aime, ça serait aussi le destin ? »

Le seul œil visible du binoclard s'écarquilla un instant avant de reprendre son habituel faciès de Pierrot.

« Non, ça c'est l'amour. »

Pour illustrer sa déclaration, il prit tendrement la main de Lafitte.

Ce dernier était en proie à une autre de ses faces, celle qui trouve _troooop mignnnooooonnnn !_ tout ce qui bouge. Donc, intérieurement, il voyait un cheval blanc, un mariage, le topo coutumier des fins de contes de fées.

Heureusement pour tous les fans de yaoi, son côté plus pervers repris le dessus, prit le visage de l'homme qui lui provoquait tant de trouble entre ses mains et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, histoire de ne pas être brusque _(Bah oui, si ça trouve Van Aug' venait peut être de découvrir qu'il était gay ? Et puis vu sa tronche, il était sûrement encore puceau.)_

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, c'est le supposé puceau qui approfondit le baiser avec une grande douceur. Et en se débrouillant même plutôt bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.

« Baaaah les gars ? Vous faites quooooooiiiiii ? »

Shot. Manifestement bourré. Rien de neuf, même sous la pluie.

« _ On allait copuler si c'est ça que tu veux savoir... fit Lafitte en riant

_C'est quoi ce truuuc là, copuuuuler ? Ça se bouuuuuuffeeeee ? _Hic !_

_Absolument pas, mais ça reste délicieux, conclut le sniper, mais il va falloir rentrer, il faut que tu décuves Shot.

_Mais je suuuuuiiss ppaaaaaaaaas bouuuuré ! _Hips ! »_

Les nouveaux amants ramenèrent donc leur nakama au vaisseau avant qu'il ne leur vomisse sur les pieds.

Puis, ils allèrent faire des choses **pas pour les enfants** un peu plus loin sous l'œil bienveillant _(et voyeur)_ du destin qui les avait fait se rencontrer...

Vous pouvez pas me tuer...Je suis cachée dans un magnifique bunker...Et puis je suis Dieu, rien ne peut m'arriver !


End file.
